Want You Bad
by AliceJericho
Summary: -For ph0biafied- There's nothing wrong with wanting something a little out of the norm. Dean Ambrose/Renee Young


'_Want You Bad'  
>For: ph0biafied<br>Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Renee Young  
>Fic Number: 3 of 5<em>

* * *

><p>In the world there are good people and then there are people so good that it's almost too hard to be around them. How Dean Ambrose ended up dating someone who fit the latter description he couldn't tell you. He also couldn't begin to tell you why the hell he didn't want to let her go.<p>

She was different, almost the polar opposite of any woman he had ever dated. Most of the time that was a good thing – the further he got away from his past lifestyle the better – but at times he found himself becoming bored. She was _too_ good, too innocent, too shy - none of which were inherently bad, they just weren't want he was used to.

"Hey, are you ready to go?"

Dean nodded as the woman in question appeared by his side, pushing her way underneath his arm. She looked up at him with a sweet smile and he smiled back at her.

"I was just waiting on you."

She had to know what Dean was thinking. Surely /someone/ had made a comment about them as a couple - someone they actually knew and not some people on the internet. He had brought it up a couple of times but it always ended up with him telling her how it's good to be with someone so safe. He never use the word 'safe', though, because he quite liked their relationship and knew that 'safe' wasn't a word most women wanted to hear.

"If you think much harder your brain will come out your ear," she teased, poking him in the stomach.

"That'd be fucking terrible," he legitimately groaned. "You're already too smart for me."

She laughed at him, not bothering to argue. Just like she wasn't _bad_ enough for him, he wasn't smart enough for her. They lived with it, they dealt with it, but there was no denying how often the thought popped up in his mind and no doubt she felt the same.

"I need you to do something for me."

"You're asking _me_ for a favour? Hell has definitely frozen over."

"It's about Renee."

Summer stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel, smirking at Dean.

"This oughta be good. What can I do for you, Mr Ambrose?"

He shut his eyes tight and breathed in through his nose. Before he had even started talking to her he knew it wasn't going to be easy but actually beginning the conversation was enough to make him go insane.

"You know what?" He asked, opening his eyes and shrugging his shoulders. "Forget I said anything."

"What? Why?"

"If you're going to be a pain in the ass then I don't want your help."

"Please," she scoffed. "You _need_ my help. If you didn't you wouldn't be talking to me."

"Stop smirking, stop laughing and if you tell anybody about this-"

"It'll be the last thing I ever do? I got it, Dean," Summer laughed. "No need to be tough around me."

He breathed in through his nose a few times.

"I need you to talk to her about how innocent she is. How good she is. How normal she is. I need something... Different."

"Sounds to me like you need a new girlfriend," Summer said incredulously. "I'm not going to make her change who she is just for you."

"No," he snapped. "I don't want her to change I just want her to experiment a little."

"Oh my god," she gasped delightedly, "Dean Ambrose is asking _me_ for help with his sex life. This is priceless."

"Why is she friends with you?" He asked loudly. Summer seemed barely offended.

"Opposites attract. You apparently know all about that."

"Okay, we're done. Like I said, I don't want your help."

"You know," Summer spoke as Dean was walking away, making sure to be loud enough for him to hear. "She's not all of that. She thinks it's what you want, Dean! I'm sure if you were to come home with leather whip and a ball gag she'd be more than happy accommodate! You could even just start small! Get her on a motorcycle and she'll become an entirely different person!"

Dean was vaguely aware that they were in a public enough spot that Summer shouting to him could have been heard by more than a few people but he didn't care. If Summer was right then he had a few things he needed to try.

* * *

><p>"You bought a motorcycle?" Renee asked as she walked out the front of Jon's home. When he told her to meet him outside the last thing she expected to see was him standing beside a Harley Davidson.<p>

"I thought I'd by myself an early Christmas present."

Renee's eyebrow quirked upwards as she walked towards Dean and tried to remember any time he had mentioned wanting a motorcycle.

"Do you even know how to ride it?" She asked on reflex and Dean winked at her. He pulled another helmet from the handlebars and held it out to her.

"Get on and find out."

She looked at him warily but reached out for the helmet. While she put it on and pulled the strap tight, Dean started the engine and looked at her over his shoulder with that ever-present smirk still etched firmly on his face.

He told her to hold on tight when she swung her leg over the bike and he fully expected her to wrap her arms around his waist and hold on for dear life. When she put her hands delicately on his hips he again looked back over his shoulder. She smiled sweetly at him and nodded at him to get going.

With a shrug, Dean took off down the road apparently not caring about any speed limits the area might have had. Renee's grip never tightened, no matter how fast Dean was going or how sharply he took corners. She leaned into the turns like she had grown up riding a motorcycle and he never even heard her gasp.

They rode around Las Vegas for half an hour before he took them back to his place. Renee got off and stood beside him with a toothy smile plastered on her face. He frowned at her in confusion as she took off her helmet and placed it gently on the handlebars.

* * *

><p>He kept watching for any signs of change – Summer had promised that a motorcycle would do that, after all – but she was acting normally. She was still moving about his house like she always did, cleaning things if she saw fit or commenting on something he should buy or replace, with the same innocent smile he was used to.<p>

That was until she disappeared in the afternoon. It was only for an hour but when she came back she was different. She was being coy. Sneaky. When he asked her what she bought she told him that it wasn't of his business and when he tried to follow her into the bedroom where she was setting down the bags she shut the door in his face.

He only grew more confused when she walked back in to the living room and acted like nothing had happened. He tried to ask questions but she evaded them so skilfully that he didn't realise until she walked away that nothing had been answered.

It was when he returned from the gym that things really changed. No lights were on when he stepped through the doors and all the curtains had been drawn, resulting in an imposing darkness settling in every corner. She hadn't said anything about going out but the rational part of his brain said that no kidnappers would have taken the time to turn out the lights, pull the curtains and lock the front door. He thought that maybe she had gone to bed but as he walked further into the house he noticed that various candles at been placed around the room and they were emitting a dull glow. She was awake. He was very intrigued.

Dean's stride got longer as he walked towards his bedroom, having noticed that a particularly bright light was streaming out from underneath the closed door. With a wicked grin he turned the doorknob and entered the room. He was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Renee curled up on his side of the bed. He sucked in a sharp breath - she was wearing a rather festive, and see through, bra and panties set and a quick glance around his room made him realise that she'd gone to a lot of trouble to decorate accordingly.

Despite the twitching in his jeans, Dean turned around and walked around to all the candles and blew them out before returning to his bed and sleeping girlfriend.

He stripped down to his boxers - which were appropriately covered in Santa heads - and pulled back the covers. When he started to move Renee over to the side with the covers pulled to the end, she stirred. He frowned upon noticing that she was cradling something and then raised an eyebrow. It was a whip. A proper leather whip.

"Did I fall asleep?" Renee asked in a quiet voice as Dean pulled the whip from her hands and placed it on the floor beside the bed.

"Yeah, babe. You did."

"That wasn't supposed to happen," she said with a small laugh, lifting her arms as he pulled the blankets over her chest. He shrugged at her before he kissed her lightly.

"I'm definitely taking a raincheck on this," he said, jumping over her to his side of the bed.


End file.
